


Rememberance/Such Sweet Sorrow

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poetry, Poetry is good for the soul, Their Love Is So, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Two poems I wrote about L's Death and Light's feelings after he's gone.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Rememberance/Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I've suffered a personal loss recently and whenever I'm profoundly sad I always write poetry. I'm feeling a little brighter thanks to my wonderful partner, family and friends, but I thought I'd post these poems anyway. 
> 
> I'm aware I am not the greatest poet in the world, but writing these helped me and I hope someone can appreciate them and the emotion behind the poems.

_ Rememberance _

Time moves on without you,  
Marching onwards with no respite,  
The world keeps spinning, And I keep winning  
But I can't get over you, try though as I might.

The clock ticks and I draw breath  
But I feel suspended between worlds, sickeningly do thet spin  
For In my heart and mind you're here  
Not in the grave I put you in.

Yes, youre rotting beneath the ground.  
I put you there!  
I won!  
I hate you and I defeated you  
But I love you.  
How I loved you...

I see you in shadows. The dark of your eyes glare at me,  
I feel you in this ache inside me (so endless, this damn ache)  
I swear sometimes I smell you  
The scent of bitterness, lies and cake...

This ache inside me is spreading  
It's like a cancer of the soul  
To sacrifice you cost me everything  
Threatens to swallow me whole...

There is nothing I can do now  
But carry your memory with me  
I have a world to save  
But, L Lawliet, I know my love for you  
Will follow me to the grave.

_ Such Sweet Sorrow _

My lungs are burning with my final breath  
But my eyes are locked on yours,  
You smile, you grin, and then I know  
Such sweet sorrow has me in its claws

I don't have long left  
Minutes, seconds perhaps at most,  
My heart will fail and I will die  
Foolishly mourning my Light's ghost.

Where have you gone?  
The man I loved, he isn't the one I see  
My vision fails, my heart aches  
Are you still grinning down at me?

My last thoughts are of you  
And the time I wish I could borrow  
To see him once again,  
Kira smiles as I die  
Racked with such sweet sorrow.


End file.
